Bionic-Tale
by Vismund
Summary: Story of how a bionic being traverses a fallen earth searching for adventure. He finds his adventure by climbing Mt. Ebott
1. Chapter 1

Bionic-tale

By: Vismund

He came to a seemingly lifeless planet yet his radar kept telling him otherwise, besides the fact that everything looked like a barren wasteland and endless deserts, he has no idea what planet he's on, he flew here seeking adventure but was sadly disappointed at the lack of adventure there actually was. But he did not lose hope, he was actually closer to adventure than he initially realized. A mountain with a large gaping hole at the top, his hopes of adventure had been answered. He put away his radar, as he would no longer need it since he knew there was no form of life on this planet, and jumped into the hole landing onto a bed of flowers, he was fine as he couldn't really feel pain because he was a robot. He simply got up and brushed the dirt off, then walked to a large grey doorway. He went in and saw a flower, with a face. Protagonist: "This must have been the life my radar was picking up…., strange…" He shrugged* Flower: "Hi, im Flowey, Flowey the flower! Normally I'd be expecting a human but this also works." *flowey smiled strangely*. The protagonist took out a notepad that had the title of: "Strangest names I've heard" and proceeded to write "Flowey" in the notebook, then put it away. Flowey: "You must be new to the underground, Let me teach you how things work around here" *the Protagonist's life source appeared in the middle of the room* "See that? That is your SOUL the very culmination of your being, down here you gain LOVE and exp through little…white…friendliness pellets..." The protagonist immediately caught onto his little game he was playing and stepped on the flower before he could do anything. It didn't kill the flower, but it did hurt it enough to make it "flee" He then heard a female voice say "What a horrible creature torturing such a…. Tall 6 armed robot?" *she looked confused and frightened* Protagonist: "Worry not, I shall not hurt you I am Frice, Fire and Ice." Frice bowed respectfully* ?:Oh, well im Toriel, caretaker of the ruins, you seem like you are capable of figuring out puzzles, and traps so I won't help you with the ruins." Frice nodded his head and walked into the the ruins while toriel followed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I do not own Undertale or any of it characters

Chapter 2

The puzzles in the ruins took no time at all, they were easy and best of all he hadn't encountered a single monster since he entered the ruins. Frice didn't really notice that Toriel was following him till he turned around when he saw a house. Frice: "Geez where did you come from?" Toriel: "Oh this is my house, you have to go through it in order to exit the ruins, the exit is downstairs." Frice: "Thank you, mam I shall be on my way than." Toriel: "Wait, before you go would you like some pie?" Frice: "I appreciate the offer but I cannot eat. I'm a robot remember?" Toriel: "Ok, Well stay safe on your journey" Frice: "I shall" He waved the goat lady goodbye and proceeded to leave the ruins. He walked forward, and felt as if he was being followed he knew somebody was following yet he waited. Once he felt the time was right he turned around and took out his weapons, he got in a offensive fighting stance and as the figure got closer he tightened his grip on his swords. ?: "I made a promise to never kill a human, but it's obvious that you are not human…" He walked forward and was shown to be a small skeleton with a blue jacket*?: "The name's sans, sans the skeleton. And you're about to have a bad time" *the skeletons eye glowed blue* "Sans huh, I am Frice… Fire and Ice, Those who follow the path of despair shall feel no wrath of which I am about to put onto you" He had a intense look, and saw a blue aura starting to form around him. Frice ran at sans slashing 6 swords towards him, Sans sidestepped the attack, and threw Frice into the trees with his telekinesis and procced to impale him with sharpened bones. Frice broke the bones that impaled him, and charged a blast from one of his fire Zamor cannons and shot a fire beam at sans from it, he was barely able to dodge the attack. After that Frice transformed his cannon back into a sword. Sans then spawned 5 gaster blasters seemingly out of nowhere, and they each shot 5 beams at Frice. Frice formed 6 swords in his hands and tried his best to block the beams. He was able to hold off the beams. Frice: "Hm, sure are a tough fighter" *frices weapons disappeared* Sans: "…Hehe, guess I could say the same thing for you." Frice: "Maybe we should get serious then…" *frice opened all 6 hands, His first pair of hands held ice energy, hes bottom set of hands held fire energy, and his top set of hands also held fire energy* Sans second eye turned blue and a seemingly endless amount of gaster-blasters appeared. The real fight would start now.


End file.
